Mist
Mist’s Appearance Mist is a pure Northern Sergal who stands only 5 feet 10 inches tall. He weighs only 115 pounds, and his ears are always flattened, giving him an extremely frightened appearance. He is rather stunted in growth, and this is especially visible by how he hunches constantly, coming quite short of other Sergals. His fur is rather thick, as he does not cut it all to handle the cold, and his hair has been left very messy and disorganized. His eyes are light grey, and his fur pattern is a pure white matched with an extremely light grey, like that found on other pure Northerners. He is slim, and he is not obviously muscled whatsoever. Otherwise, his anatomy matches that of any other pure Northern Sergal. However, due to his pathetic size and lack of muscles, Mist often takes to wearing clothes. When interacting with others, he takes to wearing fur robes of a black color, with a single red string always being found somewhere on it. He even has a furred hat that he wears whenever in extreme cold, with a single red string wrapping around that as well. He also has a Talyxian-Associator or “wolf” named Cloud that follows him around whenever he is out and about. Biography Mist was born, unsurprisingly, on a misty day. His father, being rather simple in mind and highly respective of nature, instantly decided no other name besides Mist would work for his only son and child of an unknown mother. Though under normal circumstances, the child would not even receive a name, the father had been introduced to strange customs by the mother, including the tradition of naming a child, and so he honored her child by giving a name, though simplistic it was. The year of the birth though, was unknown to the father, but it mattered little. They were located on the farthest fringes of the Shigu Dukedom, as deep as in the Northern forests as possible. Here, many dangers roamed, and the father had learned to be very frightful and respectful of the nature he was surrounded by. Thus, he actually had taken up a more ritualistic lifestyle, making offerings and using copious amounts of salt to set up his residence while being surrounded by deadly Talyxian creatures. Mist would follow suit, respecting the nature around him greatly while being continually subject to miasma many times a day. In such a place, with such a lifestyle, there was little Mist could do besides simply read. Now normally, literacy would not even touch Mist. However, the unknown mother had brought with her a multitude of ancient books, and had even taught the father how to read them. Though the father cared little for such things anymore, they did pull Mist’s interest greatly. And so, in the small basement underneath their house, Mist would constantly read, advancing his basic skills of literacy taught by his father, poring over books that were ancient from age. Mist was absolutely fascinated by the wonders of life, and when not reading, he would be writing out his own ideas and imaginations, visualizing entirely different worlds and concepts. And if not writing, he would be attempting to draw. Though his initial attempts were abysmal, he eventually found a home in watercolors, and from there he would paint more psychedelic concepts, with vivid imagery conveying ideas buried in the psyche of one’s mind. It soon became a constant for Mist, as he constantly read and wrote, while occasionally giving a visual to his ideas through watercolors. However, Mist still resided in the harsh Northern wilds, and so he had to learn how to handle the various Talyxian creatures found in such forests. For whatever reason however, he was far better at handling such wild creatures than his father, and soon became a whisperer of sorts. Various creatures would befriend Mist on the edges of the forest, and soon Mist would even have a loyal Talyxian-Associator or “wolf” accompanying him, whom Mist would name Cloud. Mist’s natural ability to handle the wild Talyxian creatures actually worried his father, for such an ability seemed to mark Mist as a possible target of either the wild, or perhaps even Northern Sergals whom they had not seen for years. But such worries did not disturb Mist, who continued to learn of the Talyxian creatures in direct contact, while bringing life to his ideas at home. Soon, Mist became trusting enough of the wilds to not even bother bringing salt, simply flowing through nature, while knowing exactly what areas were to be avoided due to the presence of more untamable creatures like leeches. Mist never feared for his life, and his ability to walk without harm in the forests became his saving grace, as his hunting abilities were absolutely pathetic. Even then however, more aggressive creatures would still hunt after him, but Mist’s natural speed and surprisingly high level of knowledge concerning the forest would always keep him one step ahead of such monsters. Upon one day however, Mist’s travels would take him outside the core of the forest, and there he would find the Shigu Dukedom. The Sergals there were the first souls he had even seen outside of his own father, and their language was foreign to him, as he had verbally communicated through almost only animalistic vocalizations to his father. However, he understood the writing instantly, and was soon completely overwhelmed by the technology there. Indeed, he had seen nothing like it, and soon ran back out of sheer terror. His father was similarly confused, and could not understand any of it. Together, the two returned, and were formally introduced to the modern era of Tal. There, Mist was completely out of his environment, but he was still unbelievably happy to meet other Sergals, and his Talyxian-Associator brought him much attention. Though he would still instinctively communicate through simple yips and yaps, he was able to get ahold of more books, and soon he was completely absorbed in reading once more. And so, Mist would be constantly moving in and out of the Dukedom and the deep forests, as he continued to explore further. Soon enough, the other Northern Sergals recognized the two’s talents in handling the forests and the miasma without issue. Taking opportunity of such a rare advantage, they attempted to recruit the father and son as forward scouts, having them search the forest for prey and dangerous beasts. Both Mist and his father immediately refused, having reached a point where they respected the forest so much, they only hunted the most pathetic of creatures like child Dondokos or fish to keep themselves alive. However, this did inspire Mist to explore the forest even further, and soon he was wandering through areas completely filled with miasma. Despite all odds, Mist would still make it back, in part to both his incredibly high miasma tolerance and the help of his Talyxian-Associator, Cloud. Mist’s father would return to the household in the woods once more, not trusting the Shigu Dukedom and what it did with new technologies, and Mist would also continue to reside there. However, Mist would also constantly visit the Dukedom, and would attempt to search out unique individuals, which included people who were descendants of Rain Silves. Such fascination in Rain Silves was not completely random though. In a small section of the books provided, there was an old tale which told of Rain in the most glorious manner, skipping over her losses and showing her a symbol which Mist instantly grew to respect, for even the memories of Rain were enough to inspire a primitive Sergal like Mist. And so, at the close of RC 100, Mist can be found with Cloud either exploring the Dukedom for more people to meet, or deep in the Northern Talyxian Forest, searching for some new revelation he had never witnessed before. Eventually however, one of those ventures will end poorly for Mist. The question is if he will survive, and learn from such an experience. Personality and Characteristics Mist is an extrovert, full of kindness and care. However, his long life of living in the Talyxian forest of the North has left him heavily favoring to be alone in the forest if not directly interacting with other Sergals. His actions and mind are simple, filled with child-like enthusiasm and his dreams are equally lofty as expected of a fairly immature child. While he reads and writes the language perfectly, with nuance in his every written word, he can not speak properly very well and has been taught to rely heavily on a series of basic animal vocalisations. He is often in a hurry, rarely letting himself rest as he constantly seeks to complete a new idea. He is fairly artistic, having a fair skill for watercolors, but not much else. His real talents lie in two areas. The first is his sheer creativity, expressed through constant writing. The second is his ability to handle the wild Talyxian creatures. Any creature which he can not pacify or tame, he knows how to avoid and he is able to move through the forest without fear, especially when accompanied by his Talyxian-Associator, Cloud. In fact, his ability to handle the Talyxian forest is a bit of a local legend, and some claim that he does indeed move like a mist through it. Coupled with his abnormally high miasma tolerance, Mist is able to reject things like nose-guards without too much worry. Mist has made a variety of friends in the Dukedom, though have not quite struck into him as a true friend. Mist happens to have massive curiosity, and he often attempts to find descendants of Rain Silves, having learned about her from some of the books he had read. Even though it was only a few books, the retelling of her deeds made Rain seem twice as legendary, and this made even the memory of the Rain Silves enough to completely fascinate the primitive mind of Mist, as he now seeks out her descendants as holy figures in a way. Mist, however, is very shy and his ears are flattened at all times while he remains hunched over, moving more quickly than other Sergals as he tries to not draw much attention. Of course, his constant accompaniment by Cloud renders such an attempt moot, but Mist does not really notice this due to his naivety. Mist is overall, an extremely shy pure Northern Sergal who carries deep kindness while possessing intensely unique talents that many often question due to how strange they may seem. However, Mist is never bothered, and his childishness often shows as he wanders the North with his extremely loyal Talyxian-Associator that is more than prepared to defend Mist from human threats. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male